Call Me Your Favorite, Call Me the Worst
by broodyleytons
Summary: “You want to break up?” "Yes." "Why?" "Because, you and me, we don't work." Full Summary inside. Mac/Dick


**Title:** Call Me Your Favorite, Call Me the Worst  
**Fandom:** Veronica Mars  
**Author:** broodyleytons  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Words:** 1,099  
**Characters:** Mac. Dick. Mac/Dick  
**Summary:** Mac and Dick shout it out and work it out on the fateful roof that is too familiar to them both.  
**Author's Note:** This was random. I was reading someone's fic (I cannot for the life of me remember the name…when I remember I will edit this.) and it gave me an idea. I love writing this side of MaDi. Hope you all like!  
**Author's Note 2:** The title and opening words are from "Call Me" by Shinedown.

_I've said it so many times  
I would change my ways  
No, never mind  
God knows I've tried_

"You want to break up?" Mac said more of a shocked rhetorical question but she should have known Dick never paid attention in English.

"Yes!" He yelled.

"Why?" She asked looking around, thinking the answer would be in the late evening Neptune sky.

"Because you and I, we don't work." He said as firmly as he could.

"Do I look like I am stupid?" She asked pointly.

Dick furrowed his brows at Mac, trying to understand the question. You could answer with one thing and land on a land mind or answer with another and have a girl in tears; either way he would be seriously fucked.

"I am not stupid; I know you are just scared." Mac folded her arms.

"Scared, you think I'm scared?" Dick raised his eyebrows.

"I know you're scared." Mac corrected.

"Since you are apparently not stupid as you said tell me Mac, why am I scared?"

"Because I was the first real relationship you've ever had and I accidently slipped and said I love you and you flipped and here we are!" Mac screamed, throwing her hands in different directions to prove her point.

"You told me you loved me while we were visiting Cassidy's grave! Who does that?" Dick screamed back, anger in his veins.

Mac scoffed, utterly speechless at his rude remark. "I'm so sorry for not READING YOUR MIND to know when the ideal time for me to tell you something so…SO REAL. Forgive me!" She yelled, her hand threatening to through the nearest breakable thing at his big head.

"Oh come on you didn't mean it!" He screamed back.

"I didn't?" She asked in disbelief.

"No, because you can't love me!"

Mac rolled her eyes. "Wow, okay explanation would be great now."

Dick took a breath. "I'm not right for you. I say all the wrong things at the wrong time and I will just end up hurting you."

Mac softened a little but was still outraged. "You don't know that," She reasoned.

"No?" He asked with a kicked puppy dog expression. "It's what I do Mac, I mess shit up." He shrugged.

"Then don't mess this up. This is good. You are good. You are good to me. And Logan and even Veronica now. You've changed. Doesn't that count for something?" Mac asked with a small smile tugging at her lips.

Dick bowed his head, not able to look her in the eyes.

"Want to know how I know?" Mac asked, not waiting for a reply. "By the way you look at me, the way you touch me, the way you kiss me, the way you hold me, the way you reserve the voice for me." She smiled and walked towards him. "The way I know you love me too but are too scared to tell me. The way your breath hitches when you hear my voice or the way your eyes light up when I walk into the suite or a room. The way you know all my ticklish spots and sensitive spots. No matter how many times you've seen my birth mark on my left hip bone, you still trace it first with your finger then with your tongue."

Dick looked into her eyes and felt a tear slide down his face.

She wiped it away and then wrapped her arms around him. "The way your body relaxes when I hold you like this. The way it only takes you five seconds to wrap your arms around me after I wrap mine around you." She looked at his moving arms that encircled her waist. "See?" She smirked playfully. "I love you Dick."

"What if I hurt you?" He whispered.

"And what if I hurt you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, running her fingers swiftly through his hair as they began to sway side to side almost not noticeable at first.

He bowed his head again but this time to kiss her lips. "I love you Mac, I do but I don't want to hurt you." He whispered.

"Stop! Okay, just stop. Don't you understand? Don't you get it? If you do this it will hurt me more?" She cried.

Dick just tightened his grip on her and felt her mold into him. "I know, fuck,"

He released her and walked away.

That did it; she grabbed her hand bag from the rooftop and chucked it at his head.

"Fuck!" He rubbed his head and turned around. "Mac? What the-" He was cut off with Mac jumping into his arms and her lips on his in a forceful kiss; this kiss was a plea, a promise and to a degree, a beg. He knew Mac well enough that if she could help it, she would never beg so he knew she was serious.

"I love you, too much to let you let me go Dick. Too much," She peppered his face with kisses all over. They way her knees were pressed hard up against under his rib cage while her elbows clamped at his neck and her hands danced in his hair. Her breathing was desperate and her chest was pressed against his. "Call it selfish but I want you for myself, forever." She pulled back and swept some of his bangs to the side, laying a soft kiss on the scar he had on his right temple. Her face was so close to his that he could see into her mind, not just her eyes.

He could see all the love she had for him. For him. She loved him. He was still baffled how she could, why she would let herself love him. Maybe she had no choice. But still, it was amazing that she was even still up here after all he said. She truly was something else. He had been an idiot to think running was best option A. She was all he needed.

He swallowed but it sounded like a choked sob as he finally walked them over to the Neptune Grand's rooftop door wall and pressed Mac's back up against it as he enclosed his mouth over hers and kissed her like he meant it. He let his tears fall freely as he continued to kiss her, tangling his tongue with hers and rubbed slow circles on her lower back.

"You won't leave?" He whispered.

"Never." She whispered back and then kissed him again, and again, and again until they were making love on the roof of the Grand.

_the_nd.

**Author's Note 3:** You are all are probably like "What is with all the freaking AN's Brood?" Well who cares. Anywho. Here is my question. Would you all like more chapters? Like the second chapter I could write what exactly happened? Cause there was something that happened, in my mind but I didn't write it because well I didn't need to for you all to get it. **BUT**, I will if I get enough feedback.


End file.
